


Day 2 - Dirty Talk

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A hunt in Stanford turns into a hot night.





	Day 2 - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Dirty Talk

It was by chance that he had found a hunt in Stanford. He convinced Dean that it was worth taking a look and that’s what they did. He was right, a demonic possession. Nothing they couldn’t take care of. After that was done, he decided to have a drink and what better place to do so than the bar he used to go to. That’s where he saw her. It was an unexpected surprise seeing her again. After he left college, he thought he would never see any of his old classmates again, specially not there, and yet, there she was.

\- “Sam? Sam Winchester?” – She walked up to him, doubt in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

\- “Alice, hey. How are you?”

\- “I’m good. How about you? It’s been a while. Last I heard, you were going on a road trip with your brother.”

\- “I’m good, thanks. And, yeah, that’s kinda still going on.”

\- “Cool. How long are you in town for?”

\- “Not long. We leave tomorrow, actually.”

\- “Oh. Too bad. I was really looking forward to catch up with you.”

\- “Well, I’m here right now, if you want to.”

\- “You know what? That sounds perfect.”

Sam spent the next two hours catching up with her, talking about the future and reminiscing about the past. He didn’t know if it was because of how many drinks he had had or if it was nostalgia but she was easy to talk to. He was enjoying her company a lot more than he thought he would. After all, they weren’t that close back in the day. She was in a few of his classes and was friendly with Jessica, but that was about it. So, when she made her confession, it caught him off guard.

\- “You know, I got a confession to make.”

\- “Okay?”

\- “Back in the day, I had the biggest crush on you, but you were with Jessica, so I never acted on it out of respect for her. However, I did fantasize quite a bit about what it would be like to be with you.” – She was blushing, which only made her look even cuter. He never looked at her like that but if he was to be honest, if given the chance and if he was single, he probably wouldn’t had pass up the opportunity to have her.

\- “Thanks, I guess.”

\- “Sorry, I just made things awkward, didn’t I?”

\- “No, not at all. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

\- “You sure?”

\- “I’m sure, Ali. Don’t worry.” – He tried reassuring her. Without even noticing, he put his hand on her knee.

For some reason, hearing her confession made him start to think of what would it be like to have her, to be inside her, to hear her moan his name, to feel her come. Those thoughts were spiraling in his mind and he could feel himself getting harder just by thinking them.

She must have noticed because next thing he knows she’s rubbing his leg up and down, dangerously close to his erection, with a knowing smirk on her lips. He didn’t think, he just went for it. He put his hand on the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair, and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was a desperate, lust charged, kiss and neither of them wanted to break it off, only doing so for their need of air.

\- “What do you say we continue this in my room?”

\- “Lead the way.” – He couldn’t help but smirk. This was definitely the alcohol talking. He wouldn’t normally do this, no, this was more of a Dean type of thing, but for some reason he didn’t care. He wanted her, hell, he needed her.

She led him out of the bar and down the street to her apartment. As soon as the front door was closed, he didn’t hold back. He pushed her against the door, trailing her neck with kisses, rubbing his hands all over her body. He could hear her moan under him when he found his way to the zipper of her dress, undressing her in the process.

She wasn’t far behind. She took his shirt off, moving her hands over his chest and down his stomach, until she found the jean’s buttons. She undid them and pushed her hand down his boxers, grabbing him and stroking him, while he kept kissing and sucking on her neck. She could hear him moan as soon as she grabbed him and even more so when she started to stroke him.

He had to stop her, otherwise he wouldn’t last long. He pulled her hand way, as he trailed her chest with light kisses and small bites, earning him low moans and yelps of pleasure from her. Grabbing her legs and pulling her up, they made their way towards her bedroom. Once there, he laid her on the bed and just stood there for a second, looking at her with lustful eyes.

Soon, they were both completely naked, underwear discarded in a corner. He was hovering over her, kissing every inch of her body, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples every once in a while. She couldn’t take much more, he was driving her insane. She wanted him, she wanted to feel him inside her, she wanted to feel him come, but he was taking his sweet time.

Sam kept kissing her body until he reached her mount. He caressed her, slowly at first, only to hear her moan some more. “Fuck, she’s drenched.”, he thought. That just turned him on even more. He decided to have some fun, before giving her what she so clearly wanted. He parted her lower lips and blew. He could feel her shiver and that just made him harder.

\- “Sam, please.” – She pleaded. Hearing her plead and moan his name like that, just made him want her even more, but he was decided to give her pleasure before anything else, so he held on.

She could feel him getting lower and when she looked down she saw him in between her legs. That’s when she felt it. He was licking her, all of her and did it feel amazing. “God, he’s good. He’s gonna make me come. Fuck.”, she thought. That would be her last coherent thought of the night.

He kept licking, sucking, even nibbling her between her folds. It didn’t take long before she was about to come.

\- “Sam, I’m gonna come. Please.”

\- “Then come. Let me taste you.”

\- “Sam, I’m, I’m… GOD!!!!!”

Sam could taste her, she tasted so good. He was licking and sucking her to get as much as possible. He could feel her shaking when she hit that peak. Tasting her while she was on that high was amazing. But the best was yet to come.

Sam got up and got a condom from his wallet. Putting it on was giving her a chance to catch her breath and really look at him. He was even bigger than she imagined and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. Once the condom was on, Sam laid back on top of her, slowly adjusting himself in her entrance and making sure that she was comfortable enough.

He started pushing himself into her. He could feel her arch her back in pleasure.

\- “Am I hurting you, Ali?”

\- “No, keep going, please. That feels so good. Please.” – She moaned. It felt so good to have him inside her, filling her up. He couldn’t hold back anymore. With one last big push, he was all in.

She could feel him filling her up completely. He was hitting her very core and she loved it. This was so much better than she had imagined. And when he started to move, it became even better. With each thrust, he would touch her core and that was sending her to new heights.

\- “Fuck, Sam. Don’t stop. That feels so good. Fuck.”

\- “You like that, hum? How about this?” – He thrusted even harder and faster. She let out a moan as loud as she could.

\- “FUCK!!! Keep going, just like that, please, just like that. Fuck, Sam. Talk dirty to me.”

\- “Is this how you want me to fuck you?”

\- “Yes, please.”

\- “Fuck, Ali, you feel so damn tight. The tightest pussy I ever had. Fuck, you’re tight, baby.”

\- “God, Sam. You’re so fucking big. The biggest I have ever had. Keep going.”

\- “My pleasure. I could fuck this tight pussy all fucking day. Fuck, Ali, I’m almost there.” – Sam could feel he was about to come but he wanted her to come as well.

\- “Me too, keep going. I wanna feel you come inside me. God, just keep going.”

Not long after that, they came together. Sam could feel her insides cramp up around him, her breathing becoming shallow and the long moan that came with it. That made him cum even harder inside her. “God, she feels so good.”, he thought before dropping his head on her shoulder.

Alice was seeing stars. She felt him come, his shaft throbbing inside her. Never have her had such an explosive orgasm as the one she just had. She could feel him still throbbing and trying to catch his breath.

“Best night ever.”, she though.


End file.
